


老而不死（八）

by nantuomiao



Category: 19倚天屠龙记
Genre: All逍 - Freeform, M/M, 忌逍 - Freeform, 朱逍 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 08:48:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20061274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nantuomiao/pseuds/nantuomiao





	老而不死（八）

14.3 朱标

14.3.1 五云缥缈隔蓬莱，仙子吹箫月下回。转首不知春几许，霜花如雪满瑶台。

朱标最喜欢杨逍的“花”。

花是梅花，朱蕊粉瓣，“生”在杨逍后背。

“栽”花的人叫胡辙，曾经是苏州最有名的文身师傅，后来是京师最有名的文身师傅，尤善花草。

但朱老四最看不惯文身，他看不惯的事，别人就不能做，做了就该死。胡辙既然是京师最有名的文身师傅，自然该死。所以他现在正躺在逍遥楼里蘸着自己的血画兰花，在画到第四十九株的时候，来了几个人把他洗刷干净带进了皇宫。

胡辙之所以被带进皇宫，是因为朱标。

那晚朱标来找杨逍，说是刚从宋濂那儿得了一幅画，画好，诗也好，杨逍定然喜欢。杨逍展开一看，是墨梅图，枝劲花繁，风神绰约。画上题诗云：“五云缥缈隔蓬莱，仙子吹箫月下回。转首不知春几许，霜花如雪满瑶台。”落款“某某年春王元章”。

杨逍说：“画是好画，可这诗嘛，就元章来说算不得上乘。”朱标却问：“杨先生可是认得王参军？”杨逍说：“倒是有过几面之缘。”朱标意味深长的“哦”了一声：“怪不得，我觉得这画这诗分明是在说杨先生。”杨逍在他脑袋上敲了一记：“哦什么哦，元章认识我之前就是个梅痴。”朱标把杨逍的手从头上攥到怀里：“我都做父亲了，杨先生还拿我当小孩子。”杨逍看着他年轻的脸，恍惚想起当年的张无忌正和他现在差不多大，如今的张无忌呢？应该也做父亲了吧。杨逍闭上眼，贴进朱标怀里，感受着年轻人热腾腾的体温，声音低得好似叹息：“是啊，你都长这么大了。”

杨逍极少露出如此温顺的样子。所以朱标想，这世上还有什么比怀中人温顺的样子更让人心动？大概是他褪尽衣裳后温顺的样子吧。又有什么比他褪尽衣裳后温顺的样子更让人心动？大概是他褪尽衣裳后被吻得意乱情迷的样子吧，比如现在。

辗转温存中，朱标见杨逍后背皎洁如同上好的“玉版宣”，便一把将他抱起，放到书案上趴好，又将他长发缕至身前，黑瀑垂地，露出身后素白无瑕，翘臀似两座玉雕的峦丘，圆润的曲线顺势而下，在峦丘底部滑出一段纤腰，缀上两湾浅浅的腰窝，蓄了酒便是瑶池，啜一口便会醉人。朱标俯身啄遍杨逍腰背，舌尖犹在腰窝留恋不去，惹得杨逍一阵阵抑制不住的轻颤与呻吟。朱标转到杨逍面前，边解腰带边问：“杨先生可为王参军吹过箫？”杨逍正色道：“我与元章只是君子之交。”朱标笑着用顶端掠过杨逍口唇：“那月下仙人可为我吹个箫？”杨逍没说话，只用嫣红的唇和湿润的舌回答了他。

一时间，满室惟余舔吮呜咽之声，不知春色几许。

月下仙人吹完箫，朱标站定在案边，照着墨梅图，执笔，挥墨。笔端清凉，又惹得杨逍一阵阵轻颤与呻吟。朱标将手插在杨逍脑后发间，柔声道：“别动，就快画完了。”说着，在一枝横斜的梅梢点上几朵将开未开的花苞，听得几声将溢未溢的轻吟，退开一步欣赏，素肌墨梅，甚是满意：“王参军诗画虽好，纸却是一般；我诗画虽然一般，纸却不是凡品。”杨逍作势欲起：“殿下谬赞，本纸现在要沐浴了。”朱标搂住他双肩：“你现在是我的画，就让我再多看会儿嘛。”说完越看越爱：“要不今天就别洗了，你趴着睡，我抱着你，要是还冷的话，我让他们给你捂几个汤婆子。”杨逍伸出一根指头把他拨开：“别，你父皇才说过你最近来得有些勤。引诱太子耽于淫欲的罪名，我可有些承受不起啊。”

说曹操曹操就操，朱老四恰在此时到了，朱标忙上前行礼，杨逍却赖在案上不动：“殿下说我现在是幅画，画是不能动的，皇上勿怪。”朱老四见怪不怪：“反正你每次总有话说。”待看到杨逍背上的梅花，笑了一声：“你俩玩得还挺雅致呀。”说完，作出一副赏画的样子：“我儿画画真是长进不少，这一看画的就是……桃花、梅花还是杏花来着？可惜啊，这画上有个洞，待朕补上。”说着便拉开杨逍双腿，朱标赶紧掏出油膏放到父皇手边的案上，朱老四看也不看，直捣进去。章叁和李肆忙过来扶住书案，好家伙，不扶的话这书案能被皇帝捣得满地跑。

朱老四正狠命捣着，又瞥到了墨梅图：“哟呵，你跟王元章也有一腿呐？”朱标见杨逍咬着唇长眉紧蹙，便替他回：“杨先生说，只是君子之交。”朱老四凑在杨逍耳边笑：“君子之交？用什么交？是用口？还是用这里？”边说边用手摸了摸身下进出之处。杨逍被他捣得语不成句：“不是，每个人，心都，这么脏。”朱老四冷哼一声：“人心都一样，没有脏不脏，只有敢不敢。你看朕每次叫人肏你，有谁说过一个‘不’字？”说完还瞟了朱标一眼。

君要臣肏，臣不敢不肏；君不要臣肏，看哪个敢肏。

朱标一走，朱老四就把杨逍扔进浴桶：“你要是喜欢这个调调，朕给你画个更好的。”

太可怕了，朱老四只有猪画得比朱标好。

14.3.2 白雪与红梅

第二天，朱老四问天下最好的文身师傅是谁，胡辙就这样从逍遥楼到了蓬莱苑。

胡辙正跪在地上对着地毯上的春宫图发呆，忽然听见有人叫他抬头，他便抬头，只见正前方坐着一个人，看不到面貌，因为这人的大腿上还跨坐着另一个人，正背对着自己起起伏伏，声音亦起起伏伏。一只大手抹下披在那人身上的衣物，衣物便堆在二人身下相接之处，只露出欺霜赛雪的一段后背，胡辙立刻直了眼，张口就是一句：“好皮子！”

朱老四说你们这是找了个二愣子来糊弄朕吗。太监忙说这胡辙家里本是儒户，到他这儿虽然做了文身师傅，但还难免有些读书人的傻气。朱老四一听就怒了：读书人就该好好读圣贤书，成天和一些没正经营生的地痞流氓混在一起成何体统！不行！朕忍不了！现在就给我打死他！原本正在起伏的杨逍忽然停住，趴在朱老四身前，捧着他的脸问：“你是在骂我吗？嗯？”朱老四楞了一下，杨逍又转头喝住去拿刑杖的太监：“你们是想打死我吗？！嗯？！”朱老四抱着他哄：“朕什么时候打过你？朕从来都只肏你。”边说边磨着圈顶了顶他。杨逍的身体和声音被他顶得又软了下去：“嗯~啊~那陛下就，专心点。”于是两个人又专心做了起来。去拿刑杖的太监见皇帝不再提打死胡辙的事，便收回脚步，在一片淫糜声中继续眼观鼻、鼻观口、口观心。

胡辙眼观活春宫，从头到尾，目不转睛，浑然忘了自己刚从鬼门关又走了一遭。

演完了活春宫，杨逍从朱老四腿上滑下来，转头看了一眼胡辙，示意小陆给他递幅帕子，又用下巴点点他，冷冷道：“把鼻血擦擦。”

朱老四觑着杨逍笑：“你瞧瞧你救的这人。”转头又问胡辙：“你刚才想什么想得直流鼻血？”

胡辙正胡乱擦着鼻血，听到这话立刻来了精神：“我在想，这么好的皮子，文个什么才相配。”

朱老四一指杨逍：“不用想了，朕要你在他背上文个王元章的梅花，若文得好，朕就免了你的死罪；若文不好……”

胡辙摆出一副死节的架势：“若文不好，我就找京城里最好的石碑一头撞死。”

胡辙又说：“王先生的梅花举世无双，岂是我等凡夫俗子可以描摹的，所以恳请皇上给我两个月的时间细细揣摩，不求能与王先生比肩，但求能得王先生一分半分的神韵。”

朱老四说你不就是想多活两个月嘛。

胡辙肃容：“只要能文出我想要的，死而无憾；文不出我想要的，虽生犹死。”

一个文身师傅，早死俩月晚死俩月对皇帝来说根本不算什么，所以朱老四允了。

胡辙就这么住进了蓬莱苑，朱老四派人收集了王元章的画和诗，都给胡辙送了来。

第一个月，胡辙门也不出，把自己关在屋里除了画就是画。杨逍有时也去看他画画，顺便聊聊家常。杨逍问胡辙你画得真是不错，怎么就作了文身师傅呢？胡辙说我原本就是画画的，后来觉得纸是死的人是活的，就改在人身上“画画”了。胡辙问杨逍您一看就是个读书人，怎么说是“成天和地痞流氓混在一起呢”？杨逍笑眯眯的说你没看见我成天和天底下最大的流氓混在一起吗。胡辙看着他眉眼弯弯的样子，脸红得像蒸熟的螃蟹一样，也顾不上他这话有多大逆不道，只后悔今天没刮刮胡子洗洗脸。

从第二个月开始，胡辙除去画画，还会跟在杨逍身边，什么都不干，就只看着他吃饭睡觉打坐练武读书写字画画承欢，院里来了人他也不避。朱老四有次见他盯得实在太专注了，就问他要不要也来一次，胡辙仰着头思考了一下：“我倒是想要，但还得问问杨先生的意思。”

杨逍本来正在低头系衣带，听到这话倏的抬头看了他一眼。

杨逍说我不想要。

胡辙说那我就不要。

朱老四眯着眼睛打量胡辙：“你不用管他想不想要。”

胡辙奇道这种事难道不应该两厢情愿吗。

朱老四嗤的一声笑了：“你知道他被多少个男人上过吗？章叁，你告诉他！”

章叁毕恭毕敬的答：“自杨先生入宫至今，一共是四十八个。”

杨逍继续系着衣带，面无表情。

朱老四对胡辙说：“听到没？加上你，正好凑个七七四十九。”

胡辙莫名其妙：“这种事还能凑数的？”

朱老四有点不耐烦：“他都跟这么多人做过了，多你一个不多，少你一个不少。你到底做还是不做？”

胡辙抠着手指头嘟囔：“不能做啊，做了就成强暴了啊。”

朱老四暴怒：“不做你就去死！”

胡辙吓坏了，讷讷的问：“能，能先让我找块石碑吗？最好是，颜真卿的字。”

朱老四吼颜真个屁你们都愣着干嘛给我找个猪食槽砸死他！

杨逍忽然说：“我现在想要了。”

朱老四：昂？？？！！！

胡辙又是惊又是喜：“真，真，真的吗？我还没沐浴，我还没熏香，我还没……”

杨逍用一个吻截住了他后面的话：“现在是两厢情愿了。”

胡辙的鼻血又流了出来：“那，那能让我选姿势吗？来来来您撑着墙，让我好好看看您的背。哎呀~真真是好皮子啊~”

朱老四眼观活春宫，从头到尾，面沉似水。

胡辙走的时候，脚都飘了，不知道是鼻血流太多还是精液射太多。

朱老四冷眼看着杨逍穿衣服 “就算你想救他，也没必要这么卖力吧。还是说你天生下贱，偏喜欢被下等人肏？”

杨逍哂笑：“下等人？陛下不是自称‘淮右布衣’吗？这才几年啊就忘了本了？”他掰着手指头开始数：“陛下这些年叫来的人，倒都称得上人中龙凤、英雄豪杰，可不管是皇子皇亲还是文臣武将，也不管是读书人还是江湖人，有一个算一个，谁敢说一个‘不’字？不错，胡辙只是个小小的文身师傅，文不及宋濂，武不及徐达，智不及刘基，勇不及傅友德，又弱，又怂，又愣，还好色。可是陛下，这~么多年，这~么多人，他，是唯一一个，敢说‘不’的。所以，我不管陛下认为他是什么人，在我这儿，他这根骨头足以羞杀陛下满朝文武。”朱老四猛然暴起，一个耳光抽了过去，杨逍侧脸就是一躲，耳光落空：“哟，生气了？脸都红了？还说从来不打我呢，其实是打不过吧。”

“有骨头又怎样，朕叫他三更死，他就活不到五更。”

“陛下谦虚了，他连四更都活不到。何况，陛下从来就没打算让他活过。一个苏州人，一个文身师傅，一个宁死都不改行的人，还偏偏叫作‘胡辙’，陛下怎么可能留他。”

“你也不听话，朕还不是留了你。”

杨逍凑到朱老四眼前：“陛下留我，无非是因为玩我比杀我更有意思。”

朱老四顺着杨逍宽松的领口看着他乳头周围的牙印，一手扯开他刚刚系好的腰带：“等你文好了梅花，玩起来会更有意思”

果然更有意思。

朱老四心满意足的从杨逍身后拔出来，眼前是雪玉一般的背，背上是梅枝峻挺，像他的骨；梅梢摇曳，是他的风情；枝头红梅缜密，含苞是耻辱，待放是不甘，但更多的是盛开的糜艳。这哪里是王元章的梅花，极尽的孤傲，可也极尽的绮丽和放浪。朱老四的手沿着梅枝点上一朵朵梅花，每一朵梅花都恰恰文在了敏感之处，一碰，梅花便簇簇而动，似被朔风摧折。朱老四的手落在杨逍股间，那里是梅枝上最后一朵花，朱蕊粉瓣，赤线桃锋，还含着皇帝刚刚射入的热液。朱老四的手又滑到了杨逍腿根，那里曾是杨逍当年为救他而中箭所留下的疤痕，如今已被文成一片凋落的残红。对穿而过的另一处疤痕，在杨逍身前的大腿上，如今已被文上朱红色的玉玺字样：“大明皇帝永昌”。朱老四掰过杨逍的腿，在这六个字上啃咬舔舐，满意的听到身下阵阵呻吟：“记着，不管你身上有多少人的痕迹，你都只属于大明皇帝，朕一个人。”

杨逍在快感的战栗中问：“胡辙呢？”

“提他干什么？他已经没用了。”

“没用的人就该死吗？”

朱老四从杨逍腿间抬起头：“怎么？你还想救他？”

杨逍注视着他：“一条性命，只在陛下一念之间。”

朱老四拍拍杨逍的大腿：“这么些年了，你这心软的毛病怎么就不能改改。行吧，看在你这么好玩的份上，朕给他一个机会。”

杨逍咬咬唇：“你又想怎么磋磨我？”

朱老四将杨逍抱在怀里，温柔的吻着他的脸：“五天之后，我想办一场赏梅宴，把大明的这些个开国功臣都请来。到时候，你把你的梅花给他们看，包括你下面这朵，朕要你自己掰开，给他们每一个人仔仔细细的瞧。然后呢，朕要你把眼睛蒙上，耳朵也塞上，让他们挨个过来肏你下面这朵花，你不是记性好吗，看你能不能猜出每个肏你的人是谁。你只要错一次，我就重新把胡辙扔进逍遥楼。”朱老四低头看着杨逍狠狠咬住的牙关，在他唇角又落下一个吻，补上最后一句：“对了，如果朕没记错的话，五天之后，是纪女侠的忌日吧？”

朱老四第一次听到那人喉间压抑不住的哽咽，有温热的液体滴落到他手臂上，他抱着怀里抖成一团的人，等了很久很久，在听到那人一次又一次努力的深呼吸后，终于听到一个颤动的声音：“好”。

梅花酒宴散去后，朱老四独自走到空旷的大厅中央，低头看着躺在地上的杨逍，那人依旧维持着最后一个人从他身上离开时的姿势，一动不动，了无生息。许久，杨逍才仿佛感觉到朱老四的走近，他艰难的合拢双腿，腿间和身下全是粘腻冰凉的体液。朱老四踢了踢杨逍的头，看着他任由头发披下遮住自己的脸：“说你记性好，你还真记性好，每个人的形状都记得很清楚啊。也是，都是你的昔日同僚，熟得很。”他蹲下来，欣赏这人浑身上下的污迹，把声音送到杨逍耳边：“我已经派人传话免了胡辙的死罪。你这是第三次救他了，每次都是用你的身体救，你说你贱不贱？”杨逍仍旧闭着眼，牵动了一下嘴角，算是一个笑：“除了这副身体，我现在还剩下什么？”

胡辙离开蓬莱苑的那个早上，章叁来送他，出门前，章叁对他讲：“杨先生让我嘱咐你，要好好活下去。”胡辙咧着嘴笑了笑，转身出门。没有人看到胡辙藏在袖子里的右手，就在昨天，朱老四派人来告诉他两个消息，一个消息是死罪已免，一个消息是活罪难逃。来人夹断了他右手的拇指和食指，并告诉他，此生此世，他再也不能给任何人文身。那又有什么关系呢？胡辙想，他早就说过：“只要能文出我想要的，死而无憾。”他现在已经死而无憾了。

胡辙到家的时候，天上下起了雪，胡辙的叔叔没有给他开门，叔叔说他侄儿早就死在逍遥楼，让他不要再冒充侄儿，再闹就要报官云云。胡辙头也不回的走了，他在京城里把石碑一块一块的看了个遍，最终吊死在一株老梅上。

那天，白雪皑皑，红梅正艳。


End file.
